


A Change of Seasons

by Adventine



Series: Seasons [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Assisting someone with a heat or rut, Collars, M/M, Omega Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventine/pseuds/Adventine
Summary: This time, it's Dick's turn to go in season.





	A Change of Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> This one has no beta, and like Part 2, I'll probably do some minor editing the next couple of days. Hope it's still enjoyable though!

Contrariness becomes its own season, and after a while, Jason and Dick fall into a kind of rhythm of sorts, no matter that their propensity to challenge each other never completely disappears.They fight, they snark, they butt heads even when they’re holding hands and making out, but that’s just the way it is and they’ve come to accept that somewhat.

  
Jason though is still a little hesitant with regard to any kind of affection sent his way, and it makes initiating any kind of sexual contact a little precarious. He either runs away like someone’s set him on fire or tries to cover up his shyness with angry bluster, although his blushes keep giving him away time and time again. Dick would tease him until he’s scarlet if it didn’t guarantee the worst case of blue balls on earth.

And the thing is, he’s usually happy enough to play along with whatever it is that’s going on in Jason’s head. When they’re out in public, his lover automatically falls into this strange predator stereotype, draping his arms around Dick’s shoulders possessively, snarling at anyone vaguely flirting in Dick’s direction, and puffing his chest out in the most cliche dominance posture Dick’s ever seen. It’s both very amusing and so precious that Dick takes advantage by wrapping his arms around any available body part he can reach and _ clinging _like a limpet.

He also likes making Damian gag on whatever liquid he’s drinking; it’s hilarious.

This strange game of Victorian flirting is not going to be enough though, not for long. He can feel the heat simmering in his blood, the desire to take and claim his mate lurking disgruntledly just below all the warm cuddles and the soft kisses. It takes him aback sometimes, the force of his desire, the way he will suddenly have this urge to bend Jason over in public and show everyone exactly how his mate’s body responds to his. He notices it in Jason too, when he thinks no one is watching, a sudden flash of fire in his eyes whenever Dick accidentally reveals a bit of skin or does something particularly flashy in public.

And yet, even just broaching the topic has Jason clamming up tighter than a bank vault on emergency lockdown.

“Last time you gave in to your urges, you fucked me so hard I couldn’t feel my legs for _ days_,” Jason says when he brings it up one night.

“I know. Didn’t you like it?”

Dick smiles brightly at him, sparkles and hearts practically shooting out of his eyes with how pleased he is of that particular fact. There’s a tiny part of him that understands that their first meeting wasn’t the most transparent one ever, but it’s overshadowed by the part that’s convinced it wasn’t _ terrible,_ all things considered. His wolf is unconcerned by moral dilemmas; as alpha predator, he loves being able to provide whatever he can for his omega. _ Of course _ he fucked Jason stupid. Why shouldn’t he shower his little cat with such mind-blowing pleasure, when he can and when it proves they are so well suited for each other?

Jason seems to have a different opinion on these things, though it seems he can’t quite say what it is. He sputters incoherently, and his face flushes red so fast that it’s like watching a flood descend down from his cheeks to his chest. Dick would coo if he didn’t find himself suddenly in a headlock, the breath being choked out of him by a very furious omega intent on suffocating the life out of him.

_ It’s not a no, though._

And say what you want about Dick Grayson, but he can tell when he’s being rejected, and this is not it. Jason wouldn’t have stayed with him all this time if he found Dick abhorrent; he doesn’t have to reciprocate if he doesn’t want to. And after the consent clusterfuck that was their first time, Dick has made sure that Jason knows he always has a way out of this relationship if he wants it.

So all this hesitation must be coming from somewhere else, and Dick has a theory that most of it has something to do with his street upbringing, with the way he always has to look like he’s the manliest man in Gotham at any given time. Crime Alley has never been a particularly sexually accepting place, and the only thing that had probably saved Jason from a lot of harassment was the fact that he didn’t look traditionaly omegan, or like someone who’d let any kind of shit slide.

Jason’s reticence then is not rejection so much as repression, and that Dick can work with. In fact, if this whole thing is just a case sexual constipation, it opens up a whole range of fantasies that Dick cannot wait to make reality.

Now all he has to do is test his theory.

: : :

Figuring out Jason’s limits has always been an elaborate guessing game, but now that he knows exactly what he’s looking for, it’s easier to plan a systematic assault on Jason’s inhibitions and see exactly what he’s working with.

He “leaves” his browser open on a sex shop page and finds the window mysteriously closed when he gets back, with Jason’s nose determinedly buried in his book and the tips of his ears burning pink. He replaces Jason’s brand of laundry detergent with his own, and watches his little cat take a deep breath of his shirt before putting it on. At night, when Jason gets back from work, Dick makes a point to cuddle and scent his lover as much as he can possibly manage, watching Jason melt like butter in his hands as he massages the tightly knotted muscles in his back and shoulders.

All of these little experiments are met with varying degrees of success, but they are not enough to prove anything substantial.

The breakthrough he’s looking for shows itself when they’re watching a movie at home, and in a spontaneous gesture, he encircles the back of Jason’s neck with the breadth of his palm.

Jason turns stock still at the pressure, eyes widening at the sensation. Dick notices the sudden change, the light, shallow breaths and the dilated pupils, and because he cannot help himself, he presses down tighter around Jason’s neck, clamping down on the muscle. As if against his will, Jason’s eyes flutter close, and the smallest, quietest moan manages to escape from his lips before he clenches his jaw and swallows the rest down.

Dick is amazingly hard almost instantly.

“Dick,” Jason growls lowly, looking ready to either fight or fuck the revelation out of him. Knowing how contrary Jason can be, Dick will probably find himself in another arousing wrestling match with no climax in sight, which he does not want, no siree, he’s had enough of those thanks, so he takes his hand away and curls it around Jason’s waist instead, placating his irked mate by not putting up a fight.

Not yet, anyway.

_ A collar, though._

Dick’s wolf salivates in appreciation at the thought. Jason would look good with Dick’s collar on him, framing his neck and all the marks Dick plans to leave on it. Maybe something made of metal or leather, simple and strong like his lover, but something fragile has its own strange appeal, too. A brief mental image of a thin strip of delicate lace encircling Jason’s muscular neck flashes through his mind, and Dick hides his face in Jason’s shoulder to stifle a whimper.

Yes, a collar sounds like a wonderful idea.

Dick’s attention doesn’t return to the movie the rest of the night, his eyes glassy and dazed as fantasy after fantasy play through his mind.

He has so many plans.

: : : 

Because Dick likes to go overboard, he goes online the moment Jason falls asleep and buys seven different collars that catch his eye all at once.

Variety is the spice of life after all, and he wants to see how all of them will look against the pale glow of Jason’s skin.

He knows exactly when he’s going to use them, too. 

That is, if Jason agrees.

: : :

The next weekend, he finds Jay curled up in their bed, reading a book, and Dick gives in to the urge to tackle him and bury his face in between Jason’s glorious pectorals. As a testament to how much his little cat knows him, he only moves the book to his other hand so it doesn’t get jostled out of his hand at Dick’s enthusiastic greeting.

“God baby your chest is a fucking treasure,” Dick mumbles in the well between the muscles, pressing his hands on either side so that flesh is pressing against his cheeks. He’ll die a happy man suffocating between Jason’s boobs. On his gravestone it will say, “Here lies the body of Dick Grayson, who passed into the afterlife by purposefully burying himself in his boyfriend’s titties.” In a fit of ridiculous enthusiasm, he tries to motorboat between them. He gets hit on the head by the edge of Jason’s book before he can get any further than vibrate.

“And you are a fucking menace, Dickbrain.” Jason, however, does not shove Dick off even though he can, so Dick counts this as a sign of good things to come.

Looking up, he tries to gauge his boyfriend’s mood, and finds nothing more sinister than the ever perpetual bitchface Jason is known for. Here goes nothing then.

“So my rut’s coming up next week,” he says without preamble. That gets Jason’s attention, who finally puts down his book to look at him fully and seriously.

“You have a plan, I take it.”

“Yup. Hopefully, with you in it, but I’m telling you now so you can back out if you want to.”

A small frown, but Dick’s learned to recognize this as Jason’s thinking face as opposed to his I’m-going-to-murder you face.

“There’s something else you should probably now.” Jason raises an eyebrow but motions for him to go on. “I’m probably not going to be able to keep my wolf from, uhm, fucking your brains out. I know it’s not something you’re comfortable doing with me yet, not after last time, but I don’t think I’ll have the control to give you that option to back out when my rut comes. I don’t even think it’s going to be sweet or gentle, mind you. You should know that before you agree to this.”

Jason’s red flush makes an appearance again. Dick wonders if he can pull the collar of Jason’s tank top down and watch it color the rest of his body.

“And if I leave? How are you going to spend your rut then?”

Dick shrugs casually. “Here I guess? I’ll probably sniff your dirty laundry and come all over your things?”

The book makes another threatening appearance, but Dick throws his hands up immediately in surrender.

“I’m serious! I’m not gonna spend it with anyone else but you, little cat, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to force you to stay with me either. That’s why I’m bringing this up with you now.”

The frown doesn’t disappear, but the book does fall back onto Jason’s lap.

“You don’t have to answer me immediately, baby. You can think about it for as long as you like and come and go when you’ve made your decision. But the rut is coming, and I want you to be able to make the decision that’s best for you, no matter what it means for me.”

More silence, and Dick is about to jump right out of his skin in worry that he’s just messed everything up when Jason pecks him on the forehead.

“Okay, golden boy. I hear you loud and clear.” Another thoughtful pause. “Is that why your laptop is always conveniently opened on sex shops when I’m around?”

Dick tries to look innocent, but he probably fails, judging by the exasperated huff his boyfriend makes.

: : :

He feels the exact moment when his rut hits. The low heat building in his blood spikes suddenly, and his vision acquires a vaguely hazy sheen, not unlike sliding into a dream. He can feel his rational mind slowly receding behind the primal desires of the wolf, and nothing quite matters as much listening to his instincts and letting them dictate his next course of action.

Collar. Little cat. Wait in room.

He retrieves the said collar from where he’s hidden it, stripping as he goes because his body is burning, he cannot bear the feel of cloth on his skin, before making his way to Jason’s bed. He’s completely nude by the time he slides underneath the covers, reveling in the way his scent begins to mix with Jason’s on the sheets. The collar is looped around his fist, and he can’t wait, he can’t wait, he can’t fucking wait for Jason to come home and have him underneath him, just as naked and just as lost in sensation as he is.

He imagines the way Jason will look, with tear tracks staining his cheeks and his mouth open in uncontrollable pleasure. He remembers the way Jason had felt the first time, how the walls of his cunt clenched tight around him, like it would never let him go, how sloppy and wet he had gotten and barely dried up over the course of his heat. He tries to decide whether his little cat will look better on his back, holding himself open and staring up at Dick in both apprehension and barely lidded excitement, folds puffy from use, or on his knees in full lordosis, like a vessel waiting to be filled with his cum, the muscles of his back twitching with every sensation Dick sees fit to inflict on him. A thousand images and imagined sensations make their presence known to him, each one as enticing as the last, and Dick does not know how long he’s been hard, but each fantasy threatens to push him over the edge and have him spilling on the sheets. 

When the door to the apartment creaks open and signals Jason’s return home, the wolf practically howls with eagerness, and it’s all he can do to sit up and wait for Jason to come closer, closer, yes, closer still. 

Dick will take his time.

: : :

The smell hits him first.

It’s a combination of musk and spice, the way Dick usually smells, except without the underlying hint of calm warmth he always manages to project when Jason’s feeling particularly anxious or nervous. There’s none of that softness now, only the raw scent of desire and something carnal left unsatisfied for too long, and the ocelot paces warily as the smell grows stronger and stronger the deeper he walks into the apartment. Clothes are strewn everywhere, leaving a trail that clearly ends at his bedroom door, which is cracked open ominously, just enough to let Jason know someone has entered, but not enough to see what’s waiting for him inside.

It looks exactly like a trap, and Jason is heading straight for it.

As he makes his way forward, a phrase from a long-forgotten textbook jumps from the recesses of his mind. _ Ruts and heats are highly contagious, especially between sexually compatible partners. Stimulating a mate into a sympathetic state is highly common, and can be expected to occur 8 times out of 10. Scent is a common trigger. So is prolonged and continuous touch. _

He shivers before forcefully pushing that memory aside. It is not a very reassuring tidbit. He needs to be calm for this, and his brain is not helping.

_ Don’t chicken out now_, he fucking tells himself, but his gut is churning relentlessly, his nerves are jumping with every passing sound or faint movement trickling from outside. He’s not afraid of Dick, hasn’t been for a while, but it’s a close thing, what he’s feeling, as he approaches the source of the smell.

The sight that greets him as he enters his room barely looks like the lover he has gotten to know the past few months. Dick is sitting with his back to the wall, legs stretched before him, slowly stroking his arousal beneath the thin material of the blanket. More than that however, it is his gaze that unnerves Jason. The electric blue eyes staring at him from the bed survey him with the boundless patience of a starving animal that knows it’s satisfaction is finally at hand. He remembers again the first time he had met Dick, the cunning way he had contemplated Jason's body and his reactions, and had simply taken him despite his cries and protestations. 

“Little cat,” the wolf says with a low grumble, the sound sinking straight into Jason’s core. “Come here.”

Against his better judgement, Jason obeys.

_ I promised,_ he tries to remind himself as the instinct to run away tries to make itself known, fights against his urges as Dick reaches for him, pulling him into solid circle of his arms that Jason knows he won’t be leaving any time soon.

He wonders whether this is what it feels like to be prey. But prey fight, prey run if they can. Jason is here, like a willing sacrifice. Jason is even less than prey right now, and something in him shudders in humiliation at the thought. He should be better than this. He should be—

“Take off your clothes,” is the next order he gets as slow, languid kisses are strewn across the length of his neck, the shell of his ear, the corner of his lip. “Do it slowly.”

Again he obeys again, without question. Knees planted on either side of Dick’s legs, he pulls up his shirt, and then strips his pants and underwear. Dick’s hands steady him as he goes through the motions, hot and large on his ribs like a brand, until he is naked on top of his boyfriend, skin sliding against skin with every small movement. Something tight and hot is beginning to smoulder deep inside him, but Jason refuses to give in to the demands of that sensation. 

This isn’t going to be like last time. He’s going to keep his _ dignity _this time.

Like he can read his mind, Dick grins up at him, but it is anything but reassuring. It is full of filthy promise and determination, and none of it looks kind.

“You always need so much convincing,” A kiss is laid on his pulse, followed by a wet lick. “It’s a good thing I’m in the mood to do a lot of it.” Another kiss. “And I do so enjoy persuading you, especially when you’re being stubborn, sweetheart.” The final kiss is on his mouth, his head tilted forward with both of Dick’s hands on the sides of his jaw as a tongue slips past his lips, tasting him thoroughly. “Now put both your hands on the headboard, and don’t take them off until I say so.”

Dick waits for him to follow before sliding down, sinking forward until his face is just beneath Jason’s groin. Jason knew this might happen, but the first touch of tongue across his slit still makes him gasp out loud. He feels Dick’s amused chuckle against his skin, but it’s quickly forgotten when another wet stroke passes languidly over his folds, mercilessly slow, like the bastard has all the time in the world and is not in the middle of his own rut.

Dick’s _tongue_. God.

He should have remembered it was a wonder and a curse. Fucking— “_Ah _ !” Another wet flick that traces the contour of his clit, delicate and light like this isn’t all meant to drive Jason out of his fucking mind. “Dick you _ asshole,_” he gasps out. He’s not the one who should be going insane right now. He’s the one who should be in control and keeping it together, dammit.

He curses some more, but Dick seems to enjoy whatever game he’s hell bent on playing. Hands are splayed on the insides of his thighs, pushing them further apart, holding Jason open for his tongue to taste and flick at leisure. From where he’s bent over, Jason can see the bobbing of Dick’s head as he explores Jason with his mouth, eyes closed and head rocking back and forth in a steady rhythm. If he shuts his own eyes, he can feel the exact contour of Dick’s mouth on him, and the knowledge alone has slick dripping down his walls, sliding from within him to mix with Dick’s spit outside his body.

“You taste as good as I remember.” Another slow flick of tongue, this time playfully teasing his folds apart. Slick pours thicker out of him as his insides are exposed by Dick’s ministrations. “Don’t move baby, or I’ll stop and wait for you to calm down.”

Gasping, Jason takes the threat seriously and tries to steady the trembling of his thighs. He barely manages. Dick rewards him by rolling his clit messily and enthusiastically until Jason begins to spasm and jerk at the onslaught of pleasure. It goes on and on until he is trembling on the edge of satisfaction, searching for that one final push that will make him cum.

“It’s not enough, Dick, please.” He’s almost there, fuck fuck fuck fuck. “Anything, anything, you gotta—”

A finger steals its way into him, while another strokes his clit in time with the licks. Slick gushes out of him in a violent torrent as he comes from the change in sensations, and the only thing keeping him upright is his grip on the headboard. He shakes through his orgasm, the heat burning through his core and leaving him breathless and blind for a few seconds. He expects Dick to stop after that, to give him a moment to recover, but Dick never does, continuing his assault like Jason didn’t just come explosively from and on his tongue.

Over-sensitivity transforms pleasure into a deep throbbing ache. Jason tries to close his thighs and wriggle away from the muscle trying to drive him mad, but it's no use. His struggle does nothing but trap Dick between his legs, and Dick must be half-fish because his mouth barely gets dislodged from its task, hands stopping his thighs from squeezing shut while thumbs hold his cunt-lips open, locking him in place as his mouth dives deeper into Jason’s entrance with more intent and pressure than before. Jason can’t break away from him, he’s trapped in this horrible position, unable to do anything but sob as Dick absolutely refuses to let him go.

He’s cursing and crying and dripping everywhere by the time Dick decides to detach from his cunt, once again on the edge of cumming. His lover takes one look at his tear-stained face and breaks out into an adoring smile, completely at odds with the fact that he had just viciously toyed with the limits of Jason's body simply because he could.

"Don’t cry, baby" his alpha whispers, lips brushing lashes matted wetly together. Jason's breath is hitching, and he's trying to hump Dick's leg looking for friction. "We’ve barely begun and I haven’t even fucked you yet."

Jason snarls angrily in frustration, but it's half-hearted at best. "Just get on with it, dog brain."

Dick chuckles in response.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" A slow grind of hips brings Dick's erection against his entrance, hard, hot, and very interested in the grasping hole it's sliding against. "If I made this easy for you. If I didn't give you any choice and just _ took."_

Something cold and apprehensive slides down Jason's spine, battling with his arousal. He hates it when Dick is insightful; hates it when he dismantled his defenses with such precision and efficiency, like they didn't take him years to put up, perfect, and hide. When he tries to move his hand away from the headboard and position Dick into something more useful, a growl stops him in his tracks.

"You aren't the boss tonight, little cat. You don't do anything I don't explicitly tell you to do." A hand squeezes around the tops of his thigh to cement the warning. “And the next thing I want you to do is to put this collar around your neck.”

The collar Dick procures from the ether is obscene. It’s frilly white lace barely as thick as his smallest finger, and looks like it will tear at the slightest bit of pressure. There’s a little bell on the front, tinkling merrily with every slight tremble of his hands. It’s completely mortifying, this delicate little thing, but he can feel himself slicking up further just thinking about it on him.

Being caught and collared, made to obey and receive pleasure against his will . . . How Dick seems to know exactly how to push him over the edge is terrifying if he was in his right mind to contemplate it. 

Doesn't mean he isn't being a mean bastard about it. Nice gentleman alpha his _ ass._

“Go on, little cat. Put it on and I will fuck you just like you want.”

The collar is held together by a little ribbon he has to tie on the back, and when both his hands are busy behind his nape, Dick makes good on his promise by entering him slowly from below in a tortuously slow thrust. His body remembers this, opening easily around the intrusion while he fumbles over and over again with tying the knot behind his neck. The sensation of holding himself up while he is being penetrated is so good his fingers lose their hold on the collar, and it tumbles down his chest and onto Dick’s abs.

The cock slides out of him completely, and Jason whines pathetically at the loss.

“Again, sweetheart. I know you can do it.”

They repeat this little exercise, multiple times because Jason’s coordination is shot, until the the collar is securely tied around Jason’s neck, and he’s positively writhing in his desire by the time it’s over. He’s so ready for Dick to be in him that any and all inhibitions have been flung out the proverbial window. He’s panting like he’s run a marathon, and he can barely keep his thighs steady as it is.

“Dick. _ Dick,"_ he’s begging, but he can’t really get himself to care all that much.

“There we go.” By this time, Dick has worked himself into a steady rhythm, fucking into him hard and deep but nowhere near fast enough to satisfy the hunger in Jason’s body. He clenches down over the intrusion, trying to keep it inside him as long as possible. Dick throbs sweetly inside him at the clench.

“Now. I want you to bounce yourself on me until we tie. Show me how much you want this.”

And Jason does. Enthusiastically and eagerly, like his life depends on it. He moans as he rides his lover, in time to the wet squelching sounds of muscles slapping against each other. Deep inside him, his womb blossoms, furtively coaxing the member against its mouth to soak it with fertile seed. When he catches Dick staring at him, in the throes of both their orgasms, with such a look of feral worship in his eyes, he feels something terrifyingly similar build up in his chest. It's like the urge to reciprocate. When Dick inevitably gives in to his desire to play with Jason's nipples (that freak), instead of fighting it, he rolls with it, thrusting his chest out, offering them to his lover's insatiable mouth until he's sore and tender from all the attention.

Is this love? He cannot tell, but he thinks he's close to finding out.

**Author's Note:**

> This was surprisingly harder to write than the first two parts, but thank you for sticking around, guys! Can't wait for the other works coming out this week <3.


End file.
